


Capillary Fracture

by jetblackmirror (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jetblackmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fracture without separation of the fragments. The line of the break is very thin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capillary Fracture

"Shit."

There's the crash of glass against linoleum, skittering shards across yellow stained floor. The base of his spine is pressing hard against the table's edge. He wonders if it will bruise, bruise like his lips are. Maybe his lips will split, maybe the kiss with taste like blood and cigarettes.

A kiss that's just barely started. A kiss that has so far to go.

Mikey whines when the kiss breaks, when his brother turns his head away, looking for a broom and a bucket. It's not fair, like cheating at solitaire. Mikey grabs Gerard's hair, yanking hard.

"Leave it."


End file.
